


If You're Not the One

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: One of the first fanvideos I made.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	If You're Not the One

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fanvideos I made.

[Michael & Jackie - If You're Not the One](https://vimeo.com/424530889) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
